Five Seasons
by OngBark
Summary: What happens when Yoh Tomoe's cousin secretly enters the academy to confront Tsukiko about the "dumping" of her cousin, and gets into sticky situations herself?
1. Chapter 1

Five Seasons

_Disclaimer: I would not take down or modify any of my content for my readers (if I even get any, haha) unless there is a very good reason specified. Please credit me if you wish to post this content someplace too, and do not sell these pieces!_

_I do not own the game Starry Sky, nor the names of the guys here, except for Hena's :D_

_Btw, I'm using British English, so there might be spelling differences._

_dotsdotsdots_

**Hena's POV**

Summer had come and gone, and autumn had come to visit again. I stuffed my cold hands into my jeans pockets, and hastened my pace until the school came into view.

I gasped when I scanned the pristine school surroundings. It was huge, and what caught my eye immediately was the towering marble fountain just a few metres from the open school gates. The clear waters flowed steadily from it into a large pond, and as it sparkled in the rays of the weak sun, it looked as if there were stars in the sky even in the day. With the curled orange leaves twirling gracefully down from the trees, it made the scene before me even more splendid, making me awestruck.

So this was where cousin Yoh studied before he went to America! As expected of one of the top astronomy schools in Japan.

"Hena-sama, would you like your suitcases taken to the dormitory?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned around to see my butler motioning at the stack of bulging suitcases. I grinned sheepishly and replied "Hehe, sorry. I guess I shouldn't have brought that many clothes. Yes, please take them into the dorm."

As the butler started lifting the suitcases down the car, he asked, "Do you really wish that Yoh-sama not know about your transfer to Japan?"

"...Yes. If he knew about my transfer, and the reason behind it, he would surely kill me!"

I am doing all these for my dear cousin's sake. When he returned to France, I saw his eyes glazed with pain and longing, and I guessed he got dumped by that girl he used to happily prattle about. After days of seeing him locked in his room or not eating as much as before, I've had it, and decided to confront that "precious" little girl. What was so good about her, that she could actually reject my charming cousin?

I frowned. Yahisa... Tsukiko...

_dotsdotsdots_

I sighed as I saw the piles of unpacked clothes and messy boxes, and flopped onto the bed of my new room. I did not look forward to tomorrow, when I would have to start my first day of school in these new surroundings.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Must be the butler bringing my dinner... I tiredly dragged myself to the door, and pulled it open.

"Hey, you didn't forget my drin-" I stopped, mouth agape, as I saw a girl with long, straight brown hair staring at me, mouth also opened in a small 'o'. Her eyes were the same light brown as her hair, and she was dressed in a purple nightgown. We were about the same height, and did not have to tilt our heads as shook my hand, her face brightening into a toothy smile.

"Hello! You must be Hena-chan! Well, I live on this floor too, so don't hesitate to ask me for anything! I remember how lonely I felt when I was the only girl in this school, but luckily, now there are about five girls here, when four enrolled in in spring! With you, it would be six!"

She then realised that I was still standing there as still as a stone as she rattled on, and flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah... sorry. It's a bad habit of mine to talk too much... Oh! Tomorrow is your first day, right? The Students' Council had specially drawn a map for new students..." She search anxiously in her pockets and finally produced a small brightly coloured piece of paper with a hand drawn map.

The way she was so cheerful and how her actions were so animated made me giggle. She gave me a feeling of wanting to protect her, just like a child.

I broke into a grin and exclaimed "Arigatou! Are you from the Students' Council? This map seems to be drawn by you!" I felt I could easily make friends with her.

"Yep! I am the secretary. I join the archery club, the first aid club and the Students' Council, so you could visit me after school if you like! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am a Second Year, Yahisa Tsukiko!"

Yahisa... TSUKIKO? I almost tore the map in my hands into half.

I looked down, and felt my face darkening with irritation. To think that the monster was right at my doorstep, and I was deceived by her innocent facade! Trying to contain myself, I droned "Ya...hisa...Tsu...ki...ko..."

She sounded shocked, as she spluttered "..H-h-hai...?"

I pounced ferociously on her, and she fell to the (unfortunately) carpeted ground with a squeal.

"How could you cheat cousin Yoh like this! Did you know how devastated he was after coming to Japan, all because of you? You might be kind of pretty, but he is the most handsome guy in the whole world, so he should be the one dumping you!"

"Y-you are... Yoh-kun's cousin? No wonder your crimson eyes looked so familiar!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Hena-chan! You must have mistaken... I did not dump Yoh-kun... please let me sit up so I can explain..."

"Fine," I pouted.

With that, I let go of Tsukiko. Rubbing her sore red wrists, she sat up and looked awkwardly at me. I knew her wrists must must have hurt badly, I wasn't the black belt karate queen in karate class back in France for nothing. Snapping out of my frenzy, I muttered "Sorry... I..."

Despite the pain, she still smiled gently and replied, "It's okay, Hena-chan. You must have been really worried for your precious cousin to had bravely came all the way here to Japan to find me."

I blushed and stammered out, "N-no... I... its nothing mu-uch..."

After that, Tsukiko told me about Yoh and her, and I finally understood. She was dating her childhood friend Kanata Nanami, and Yoh, knowing that she would be happy with Kanata, was satisfied and left Japan with a smile.

She was either speaking the truth or churning loads of lies, but I seeing her honest face, I stuck with the former.

Hearing her explanation, I felt even more guilty and blushed even harder.

"Sorry... can we... can we still be friends?"

Tsukiko flashed a gigantic smile, and proceeded to hug me tightly. "Hai, Hena-chan!"

Suddenly, the door opened with a creak, and my butler came in with a food tray. "Hena-sama... your guest?"

Tsukiko and I looked at each other, and laughed.

Life here between these walls might not be that bad after all.

_dotsdotsdots_

I didn't sleep much that night, as I worried about the next day's events. Tossing and turning in bed for about the hundredth time, I sat up in bed, and looked at the clock.

It was 6am. Frustrated, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Might as well make sure I am not late for my first day of school...

After putting on the academy uniform, I made my wall to the full length mirror at the cupboard and checked my attire. I smoothed out the creases in my black jacket and the matching plaid miniskirt. Using my fingers, I combed through my flowing gold tinted hair, letting some locks fall loosely around my waist. I hope no one would tease me about my foreign hair colour... I am half-french after all, like Cousin Yoh.

Leaving the dorm room with my bag, I unfolded the map Tsukiko gave me and decided to follow the arrows in the map to the school canteen to have my breakfast.

Not surprisingly, the canteen was almost empty except for a few students sleeping on the benches or last-minute studying for their tests. It was only 6.30am after all. When I entered, though, most of the conscious ones turned their heads to stare at me. I think that girls in this school are a rare sight...

I got a cheese sandwich and sat down at one of the vacant tables, chewing happily at it. Suddenly, heavy footsteps seem to approach me, and a large hand placed itself on my shoulder. Startled, I whipped around and found my face only inches away from the the stranger's.

I found myself staring into a pair of pretty emerald green eyes, and grey bangs that covered part of his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the shocked me, and he went on to put his arm around me, drawing me closer.

I could only sit there breathlessly, feeling a deep blush creeping up on my face.

"Hena-chan, right? Nice to meet you! I am Kazuki Shiranui, the president of the Students' Council. Tsukiko-chan had told me a lot about you and your strength," Kazuki exclaimed excitedly, totally oblivious to my reddened face.

"Argh! Y-you, president or whatever, get your arm off me!" I piped, as I shoved his arm off my shoulders with a swift fling. My heart still continued to pound furiously.

He seemed shocked for a second, before grinning again.

"Impressive. So what Tsukiko said about your strength was true. I would like to officially hire you as the new Students' Council bodyguard! You should be honoured, Hena-chann~~"

I could only gape, astonished, and before I could even protest at his preposterous request (or should I say- command), he started dragging me out of the canteen, with my cheese sandwich and all.

A few seconds later, I was standing in a beautifully decorated room, which I presumed was the Students' Council room. There was even a tea preparation room sectioned in a corner, the walls lined with sakura flower paintings.

"Nui-nui! You are back with our bodyguard!" A guy with short purple hair jumped out from behind a table, followed by Tsukiko and another guy with light red hair.

"Welcome to the Students' Council!" the four of them chorused.

Faced with this awkward situation, I only managed to stammer as I glimpsed at each of their cheerful faces, "I... no...Tsukiko... I don't want to!"

Kazuki, as if he had expected this reply from long ago, brought from under the desk a plate of pudding.

Not just any pudding.

It was the irresistable white chocolate pudding from Hanco's.

He beamed. "Not even with this?" The delicious white chocolate fragrance wafted slowly to me, and I gulped, my eyes fixated on the creamy dessert.

"Hena-chan... please...?" Tsukiko pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

I struggled with my inner thoughts for a moment, and nodded hesitatingly.

"ALL RIGHT!" Tsukiko shouted zealously, as they started to bombard me with the council's activities and information.

I wondered how Kazuki knew about where I was in the morning or how I would react to my favourite dessert, though... ...


	2. Chapter 2

_PS: Sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the first! For future chapters, I plan to limit myself to about 1000+ words a chapter cos' I felt that the first chapter was a wee bit too long… :P_

_Anyhows, enjoy, and please review! :(_

_PPS: I changed the "dotsdotsdots" to real dots instead XD and just pretend Tsubasa isn't in Azusa's class, though they are actually classmates in the anime! And how he doesn't seem to remember Tsukiko either, hehes. I plan to reserve him solely for Hena :D_

…_._

**Hena's POV**

"1-C... 1-C... here," I stopped at the opening of a classroom, bustling with students as it was already time for homeroom to start. My eye bags seemed to have gotten bigger after the traumatizing events that unfolded earlier in the morning.

Even so, I was quite nervous about my new class. Being a first year, I didn't have Tsukiko to support me.

I cautiously stepped into my new class, and like robots, everyone turned towards me, and the teacher stopped talking to look too. Embarrassed, I twirled a lock of my hair awkwardly around my fingers, and apologised to the teacher for being late.

Surprisingly, the teacher only greeted me with a smile and said "I don't blame you, the school campus is so big, and it must have been difficult to locate your classroom on the first day of school. Come on in, and introduce yourself to the class!"

Sighing with relief, I scanned the room, and at the last row I vaguely saw a person with jet black hair that reached the neck, and deep violet eyes that were fixed at me intensely. Must be one of the six girls in this academy, and seemingly, the only one in this class. I hope I can befriend her.

"I am Hena Tomoe, and I am half French, half Japanese. It must be quite weird to see someone transferring in in the middle of the school year...haha..." I laughed nervously, as I wasn't used to talking to so many people before.

"Nice to meet you, Hena-san! I hope that everyone can give her your full support! You may sit... "

I was praying desperately for him to choose the empty seat next to the girl, and as if he heard my wishes, he pointed to the empty table beside her, and said "Well, then you may take a seat beside Azusa-san,"

Azusa... AZUSA? Is that not a male's name? Now that I look closer behind the person's table, I realised that the "girl" was wearing pants.

The day was not going well for me at all...

As I neared my desk, he stood up and introduced himself.

"I am Azusa Kinose, please take care of me! And..." He suddenly closed up the distance between us, and leaned closer towards me. Gently, he murmured into my ear, "You can call me Azusa-kun..." His hand softly brushed past my cheek, and blood rushed into my face yet again.

"Azusa-kun! Stop trying to steal Hena-chan away from us! She is to be shared with the whole class~" A boy in the third row retorted.

"But she is really so cute! See how she is blushing!"

It was the teacher's turn to step in, as he called the boys to settle down.

Azusa rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai!"

He turned to me once more, and his eyes softened, "But I meant it when I said you are cute, Hena-chan."

For the rest of the classes till lunch, I could only think of what Azusa said… "Cute." Being in only all-girl schools back in France, I had almost no interaction with boys before, and now for a guy to say that I am cute…

My heart quickened.

The bell finally rang for lunch, and I realised I did not learn a single thing from today's lessons. Looking at the pile of homework on my table, I sighed. This is going to be a looong day.

I guess I should spend my lunch period trying to figure out the sums in my homework.

I flipped briefly through the pages, and seeing the foreign symbols and signs scattered freely on the papers, I felt dizzy.

Help…

"I can help you with your Maths, if you want," a familiar voice gleefully asked, and I looked up from my desk to see Azusa. Before I could say anything, he pulled his chair to my desk and started looking through my homework, smirking.

I decided against rejecting this pesky guy to save my pride. I guess I do need help. Besides, he was partially to blame for my inattentiveness too.

…_._

"And that's about it for the whole chapter… I was quite surprised you did not even know this much," Azusa announced, as he gave one last flip through the homework.

Even though I felt like punching him, I must admit that he was quite a good teacher, and I could understand the concepts clearly now, which is quite a miraculous feat if it comes to Maths.

"Thank you. Azusa- KUN," I flashed a restrained smile.

He threw me a dazzling smile. "Heh. Be sure to visit me at the archery club after school if you have the time, dumb-chan"

"WHAT?"

…_._

**Azusa's POV**

A useless school day, as usual. Didn't I already learn all these since I was only like, a toddler?

The dull pool of grey called life. Why is it so easy to master anything? Like how I won the national archery competition within six months of learning the sport, or how I got into this so called "prestigious" academy when I did was to flip through a few books on astronomy and simply used my basic knowledge to take the entrance exams… boring. I then lose my interest in every single one of those activities, and would even have quit this academy if not for cousin Tsubasa.

I was about to rest my head on the table and sleep when the classroom door slid open, a female tumbling in. A female…? I decided to observe this rare specimen a little longer.

She had a clueless look on her face, and with those golden curls running down her back, she looked just like a lost little lamb.

She didn't seem capable enough to challenge my top academic position in this school, though I have to admit, she was quite pretty. The new student stirred my curiosity as she made her clumsy introduction, but I was a bit startled though, when she returned my steady gaze.

Interesting.

I glanced at the empty desk near me, hoping.

…_._

She must not have listened in class at all- she was even puzzled at the basic concepts of trigonometry. But I did tease her on her first day of school, so I would at least owe her this much.

The way she pursed her lips in deep concentration, the way her ruby-red eyes twinkled as she scribbled earnestly on the papers, the way her cheeks got as red as apples as I got nearer to her...

She might be a difficult subject to master, but I always get what I am interested in. And she is no exception.


	3. Chapter 3

_3rd Chapter out! Really a big THANKYOU to the anonymous reviewer, you made me a very happy little girl :D I plan to set in a potential boyfriend number three in the next chapter, so stay tuned! _

_PS: Hena is one lucky person I think she reflects all my dreams._

_PPS: If you are reading this please review :(( I need motivation_

**Hena's POV**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of a school day. I gathered my books and my bag, pouting when I remembered I had a Students' Council meeting at 3.30pm.

I saw Azusa packing his books too, and decided against waving bye to him. Even DUMB-CHANS are smart enough to ignore pesky, arrogant idiots, right? I turned and began walking towards the door.

"Oi! Dumb-chan! You left your Maths book on my table!"

"What? Where?"

With a sudden pull, he yanked me towards him, and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I gasped, and pushed him away, hand flying to my cheek to rub his disgusting touch off my skin. He only smiled slyly.

"Bye, Dumb-chan,"

"AZUSA!" I shot him a glare, and looked at my watch, (I was almost late!) stomping out of the room, still alight with fury. What insolence! What arrogance! I hate him!

When I reached the council room, only Kazuki was present. His head was buried deep in his work, and only noticed my presence when I put down my bag.

"Ah! You are here, Hena-chan!"

He removed his glasses, and stood up from his desk. I shuffled to him.

"Where are the rest?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Only you and I are involved in the meeting for today," he replied confidently, "You have your first bodyguard task today!"

"Ehh! What?"

"Accompany me home today, bodyguard Hena-chan!"

I was about to retort, but my stomach growled loudly in retaliation instead. I stiffened in embarrassment. "Hehe… sorry. I skipped lunch today…"

He tried to muffle his laughter but still laughed out loud. "Hena-chan, you are so… hahaha! I guess I would have to feed my bodyguard something first so she can protect me later on, right?"

He continued, "I think the school canteen is closed by now… aha! Wait for me, I will prepare you something in the kitchen!"

…Kitchen? Looking to where he was headed, I saw a small kitchen at the far end of the room, complete with a stove and a fridge. I gushed with admiration. Just how big is this council room, actually?

He looked into the fridge and took out some carrots and potatoes, and professionally secured an apron to his waist.

I rolled up my sleeves. It would be too useless of me if I didn't help him.

"Hey, I'll help!"

He started chopping up the ingredients, as I put the rice to a boil. I casually looked over, and couldn't help but break out into a giggle. He was so concentrated on chopping the potatoes into precise cubes that he furrowed his brows, while his big hands would fumble occasionally with the small knife.

So… so… cute.

I walked up to him, and gave him a playful shove, still laughing.

"That knife is obviously too small for your hands, silly! I will take over here,"

"Ehh…" He laughed, embarrassed, as he passed the knife to me.

….

While eating the piping hot potato and carrot stew, I remembered the question that had been nagging at me since this morning.

"Kazuki-kun… how did you know that I was at the canteen, or how much I liked white chocolate pudding?"

He lifted his head, and looked out of the window, as if pondering whether to answer my question.

"Hmm… just a hunch, I guess. A coincidence, maybe?" He got serious while answering, but returned to his normal, cheerful self seconds later.

"Don't worry about it, Hena-chan! Eat up! How is the awesome council president's cooking, huh?"

Seeing how fidgety he was while answering, I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but I decided not to probe further.

He then wrapped his hand beside his neck. "Hey… actually… I lied. There is no council meeting today. I just wanted someone to accompany me, that's all," Kazuki said sheepishly, and laughed.

"What? Kazuki! I have homework, you know!" I hollered, astonished at his lying capabilities.

"Hehe… sorry. As payment, I would walk you back to your dorms, okay? It would be a privilege to walk side by side with the council president, right?" He winked.

I could have punched him then.

….

But I still agreed to take up his offer. The lazy autumn sun was going down, and it was better to have someone to chat with along the way.

The birds perched on the tall school fence, chirping to a sprightly song, feathers reflecting the orange glow of the setting sun. We trudged along the path, chatting and laughing merrily. Suddenly, Kazuki stopped dead in his path, and his eyes seem to flash with recognition. In a split second, he pulled me to the side, and I gasped. Just a few inches from my face, a flower pot dropped down from the dorm levels above, smashing into millions of pieces as it hit the ground. If that hit me… if that hit me…

Still reeling with shock, I looked up at him, and his eyes were overflowing with concern as he met mine. "Hena-chan, are you okay?"

I nodded briefly, and I realised that we had fell on the grass patch when he pulled me to safety. I was leaning on his chest, and his arm was enveloped around my waist firmly.

I could feel the closeness of his body against my back, and my stomach flurried with anxiety. Almost yelping, I jumped to the side.

"T-thank you, Kazuki-kun…"

I could feel my face heating up, and I secretly thanked the darkness for covering the redness of my face.

I added, "Er… we better hurry up, or some more pots might be dropped our way again," I sped up my pace, as we (at least, I) hurried to the dorms.

At the dorm entrance, I turned to him, and without looking up, thanked him again for saving me.

"Uh, hai, Hena-chan…" I could sense the awkwardness in his reply too.

"Ah! Hena-chan! Kazuki-kun!" a breezy voice came from the right, and it turned out to be Tsukiko-chan, walking hand in hand with a white haired guy.

"Tsukiko-chan… Kanata-san…" Kazuki murmured. He seemed to tense up at the sight of the white haired boy, probably Tsukiko's boyfriend.

As if on call, Kazuki said "Well, I should be going now, Hena-chan. See you. Tsukiko-chan, too," He took a last look at Tsukiko before walking away, and his eyes clouded with… jealousy?

After some introductions, I bade Tsukiko and Kanata farewell, before heading back to my room. Thoughts filled my mind.

How did Kazuki know about that oncoming flower pot? I was sure he didn't even look up…

And Kazuki… likes Tsukiko? I mean… that is quite likely. Tsukiko is pretty, and kind and they had been friends for quite long already. It shouldn't matter to me, but knowing that, my heart felt like it was pressed on by a dead weight, making me a little woozy.

I gulped. Do I… like Kazuki?


	4. Chapter 4

_This is just a short one about the third potential boyfriend, heehees! Enjoy! _

_PS: My major exams are coming so give me some time to put up the next chapter! It will be longer!_

….

**Hena's POV**

I unlocked the door and closed it gently behind me. I leaned my back on its cool wooden surface, still thinking about the events from just now.

"Hena-sama?"

A brown haired teenage boy came into view, pushing up his dark framed- spectacles, obviously worried for me. Butler-san… or should I say, Shizu-kun.

….

I first met Shizu-kun when I was just five years old. My grandmother and I were on our way to the train station to catch a train to Bordeaux, when a street scuffle caught our eyes. It was actually quite a common sight, to see the city boys pick up a fight with each other, but there was a boy with brown hair getting kicked repeatedly by a gang of burly boys. Brown hair was quite a rare sight in France, and seeing so many people gang up on one tiny boy… I clenched my fists in anger.

I pulled away from grandma, and ran towards the boys, sending a fist at one of the biggest boy in the group. A vein stood on his forehead, and his face turned red with rage. He picked my tiny frame easily off the ground, my legs kicking in the air.

"Let… me… GO!"

"Oh… a rich little insect from the upper class society! Brothers, what should we do? Pull off her little arms?"

He started to laugh, a slow mocking laugh, until a cane whacked him across his head, and he almost fell from the impact.

Grandma! I almost teared with joy.

She continued teaching the other street boys a lesson with her menacing walking stick. "I am not the karate champion in my younger days for nothing!"

With the bullies out of the way, I hurried over to the victim of the scuffle. His dirty shirt was torn and ripped in many places, and tears flowed from his eyes, leaving clear streaks down his dust infested face. The grey eyed boy was taller than me, and I brought my handkerchief to his cheeks, rubbing the dust off his face.

"Big brother, you should go home quickly, before the big bullies catch up to you again!"

Knowing we had a train to catch, we wished him a safe journey, and planned to whisk off to the train station. I suddenly felt a trembling hand clinging on to my wrist. He knelt down in front of us.

"I… have no home. Please, kind people, I am willing to work for you!" I rushed to him, imploring him to get up, but he did not move an inch. I looked, panicked, at grandma.

Grandma seemed to ponder for a moment, and scanned his scrawny arms, and bone-thin legs. A smile played on her thin lips.

"Get up. Three of us have a train to catch to Bordeaux."

….

From that day, he had served our family as a faithful butler, and grew close to us. Grandma had ordered me to call him Butler-san, though I had always treated him as an equal… a childhood friend, in fact. He was always there for me, and I trust him as much as Cousin Yoh. He also readily volunteered to protect me on my secret mission to this school.

"Shizu-kun…" I muttered, and hugged him furiously. His eyes widened with shock, spluttering, "He-hena-sama…! I am… your butler…"

I stuck out my tongue at him, and retorted, "Stop with your formal speeches! Grandma is not here! I- no, we are free now!" I grabbed him tighter around me, and he flushed red.

"But…Hena… sama!"

"NO, Shizu-kun! Its Hena-c-h-a-nn!"

His eyes softened, admitting defeat, as usual, and returned my hug. "Hai, Hena-chan,"

I buried myself deeper into his warm chest, feeling my worries drain away in an instant. He always felt so safe, so… fuzzy.

He helped me take off my shoes, as I showered and had my dinner, dragging myself to the study table to finish up my homework. I felt so burned out after today…

I seemed to have drifted off to sleep, and I felt a warm hand caressing my hair softly, and a blanket was pulled against my back.


End file.
